Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon structure, a method of manufacturing the same and an electrochemical device having the same, and more particularly, to an electrochemical energy storage device.
Discussion of Related Art
A carbon nanomaterial has been receiving attention as a next generation material since it has a light weight, and exhibits a high mechanical property and excellent electric and thermal characteristics by a method of bonding carbon atoms. Accordingly, results of studies for carbon nanomaterial having various nanostructures are continuously being released.
As a method of synthesizing a carbon nanomaterial, arc discharging, laser deposition, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition, thermal chemical vapor deposition, or vapor phase growth may be used. To synthesize a carbon nanomaterial, three components including a catalyst, a high temperature and a hydrocarbon material are required, and generally, a carbon nanomaterial is synthesized by a high temperature thermal treatment of a hydrocarbon material in the presence of a metal catalyst.
For example, according to a conventional thermal chemical synthesis method for one of the carbon nanomaterials, for example, a carbon nanotube, a catalytic metal layer is formed on a substrate using physical vapor deposition by an evaporator or sputterer, or metal organic chemical vapor deposition, and the carbon nanotube is grown using the catalytic metal layer.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-93666, a method of synthesizing a carbon nanotube by thermal chemical vapor deposition is disclosed. However, according to this method, time for producing carbon nanotubes increases because time for heating a reaction furnace from room temperature to a synthesis temperature after loading a substrate is considerably long, and it is impossible to further load catalytic metals after finishing catalytic metal loading.
Therefore, there is a demand for a synthesis method for preparing a large amount of carbon nanomaterials by a simpler method.